


Hulk Hugs

by Cumbermarvel (UglyJackal)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/Cumbermarvel
Summary: Stephen Strange was not a cuddler.





	1. Chapter 1

Let it be made clear that Doctor Strange was not a cuddler. He preferred to keep a professional distance away from his co-workers. Wong, the Ancient One, Mordo, none of them expected nor wanted a hug from Stephen, and it was this that the sorcerer carried into his life as part of the Avengers.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.

The Avengers loved him.

They saw a broken man who had tried to rebuild a singular part of himself, but ended up trying to fix the rest of the world instead. They saw a man that would sacrifice anything to save someone, would never refuse anyone's help. They saw a man haunted by his experiences but driven by them.

And they all wanted him to know that he was incredible.

'Good morning, Doctor Strange,' Steve Rogers greeted him as they passed each other in the hallway. Before the sorcerer could open his mouth, the captain had wrapped his arms around his shoulders - if a little awkwardly; there was still some animosity between them born from how Rogers had treated Tony.

'Morning,' Stephen grunted, extracting himself from the embrace.

Steve wandered off without looking back.

The rest of the day was just as bizarre.

Clint; Natasha; Peter (the kid hugged Stephen all the time, this wasn't anything new); Sam; Thor, even Fury, greeted Stephen with a warm hug. Tony, his boyfriend, was nowhere to be seen, much to Stephen's dismay.

There was something going on and the sorcerer didn't like it; his entire life he had kept an arm's length away from everyone, and there they were just going up and hugging him? It was ridiculous and he expressed his distaste for the contact.

But what made him the most surprised was when he walked into the training areas to find Bruce had "Hulked-out". He was smashing the rooms to dust, snapping weapons and stomping on targets. Stephen saw a few relics lying in pieces on the floor and he shouted up at Hulk to stop what he was doing or by the powers of Vishanti, he would make him stop!

Hulk turned and saw the wizard, standing with shields glowing around his fists and a thunderous expression on his face. 'MAGIC MAN!' he roared, lunging for Stephen.

The sorcerer leaped out of the way and blocked Hulk's other hand with a large protective dome that he threw up around himself. They went on like this for some time; Hulk trying to grab the sorcerer and Stephen blocking his fists with shields. He tried to use a distraction tactic where his shield exploded into a million blue butterflies upon contact, but Hulk was undeterred.

His large hand grabbed Stephen around his middle and brought him up to his chest. With his free hand, he grabbed at some of the sparkling butterflies, but they disintegrated with his touch. Hulk turned to Stephen and the sorcerer was babbling for his life, begging to not have his bones turned to paste. But instead of slamming him into the floor as he had expected, Hulk gently brought his arms around the sorcerer and cuddled him into his chest.

The hug was warm and strong and Stephen had to admit that he felt very safe. He spread his arms and tried to hug Hulk back as best he could, but it was difficult with their size difference. The sorcerer started to hum a wordless song, to the tune of the song that he had heard Natasha sing before.

Very gently and very slowly, Hulk started to melt back into Bruce. Their hug lasted until Stephen was towering over the scientist, who was clasping him around his torso. The shorter man looked up at the sorcerer and smiled. 'Heh, thanks for that, Doctor,' he said, removing himself from the taller man's hold.

'It's fine, Doctor Banner,' he said, looking around at the damage that had been done to the training room, 'I can fix this with the Eye of Agamotto, don't worry,' he added as he spied Bruce's guilty face.

'Thanks,' he replied, 'you're a real nice guy, you know?'

'Stephen scoffed. 'Whatever,' he grunted, walking away to start fixing the room.

Bruce left without another word, hoping that they could bring the sorcerer round with more hugs like they had that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on request

Stephen was still fixing the relics that Hulk had broken. He was more focused on the priceless relics that he had put in the training room for his own use than, say, Rogers' punching bags that had been ripped in half. He was almost tempted to leave the punching bags ripped, he would rather like to see the reaction once the lab rat superhero saw them.

'Stephen?' the familiar voice of Tony caught the attention of the sorcerer.

He turned with a smile, hands glowing green with the power of the Eye. 'Oh, hello, Tony,' he said.

'What happened here?' the mechanic picked up a katana that had been snapped.

'Hulk happened.'

'Are you alright?' Tony immediately rushed over to his boyfriend, and scanned for any injuries.

'I'm fine,' Stephen said, moving his hands away from Tony so that he wasn't accidentally caught in a time loop, 'he, uh... he hugged me instead of smashing me into the ground, as I expected. It actually made him turn back into Bruce.'

'Oh,' the smaller man said, puzzled, 'that's interesting.'

'Yes,' the sorcerer turned back to fixing the broken weapons, 'what's even more interesting is that everyone had been hugging me today.'

'Everyone?'

'Well... almost everyone.' The mage eyed his boyfriend.

Tony smirked and stepped towards Stephen. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's slim hips and nuzzled his head into his back. The sorcerer stopped using the Eye, the green magic fizzling out from his fingertips, and held Tony's arm, where it lay around his middle. He shut his eyes and sighed contentedly. Tony was renown for being a human radiator, and the warmth that emanated from his body calmed Stephen right to his very core. He wished that he could stay in the circle of Tony's embrace forever, but alas, there was work to be done.

But, maybe they could ignore their duty for just a few more minutes.


End file.
